cormyrfandomcom-20200213-history
Legal Source Books
Due to the nature of our completely volunteer GM crew, we have the need to be more restrictive than Pathfinder Societies. In all cases within Cormyr, Pathfinder Society rules apply. However, in the case of legal material, we only allow material from the following source books. No exceptions. Current errata and Pathfinder Society-specific rules modifications are enforced within Cormyr. Remember to check the ban list as well as this list to make sure your chosen source material is not banned or modified. Books Legal for Play You MUST check the ban list for specific details, but I've tried to include a short summary of the basic gist of what is legal from these books. Core Rulebook - All legal for play. Check PFS rulings for banned/changed material beyond our ban list. Advanced Player's Guide - Summoner from APG is not legal for play. See the Pathfinder Unchained section for info on how to play a summoner. Some traits are not allowed, see the banned list. Advanced Race Guide - Core and Featured races are legal for play except for Catfolk, drow, hobgoblins, kobolds, orcs, and ratfolk. There are some traits and stuff that have been banned; please check the ban list before finalizing your character if you use stuff from here. Advanced Class Guide - There are some archetypes that are not legal for play and few changes to class features. Please check the ban list before finalizing your character if you use stuff from here. 'Occult Adventures -' See the Ban list for restrictions if you use this book. Ultimate Magic - A few archetypes are banned and there are some feature changes. Please check the ban list before finalizing your character if you use stuff from here. Ultimate Combat - Some archetypes are banned, some features are changed, and there are rules restricting the use of guns. Please check the ban list before finalizing your character if you use stuff from here. Additionally, since we are a Forgotten Realms setting, we will go with the Forgotten Realms lore that gunpowder is a magical alchemical substance. This doesn't affect anything except that guns cannot be used in anti-magic fields. Ultimate Equipment - There are a bunch of rulings on items that are not legal for play. Before you try and go for anything from this book, check the ban list. Pathfinder Unchained - Since Unchained was designed to give four classes a refresh based on balance input from Pathfinder Societies players and venture captains, we will follow the same ruling that Pathfinder Societies has set. Barbarians, Monks, and Rogues may use the new versions of those classes printed in Unchained. Summoners MUST use the version from Pathfinder Unchained. Summoners as originally printed in the Advanced Player's Guide are NOT legal for play in Cormyr. If you do not have access to Pathfinder Unchained, you will have to wait until it's listed on the PRD before you may play a summoner. Ultimate Campaign - Essentially you may use the traits in here for Character Creation, but the rest of it is only relevant to GMing. Books Legal for GMing Game Mastery Guide Bestiary 1 Bestiary 2 Bestiary 3 Bestiary 4 NPC Codex Monster Codex